


Monster Jam RPF

by flickawhip



Category: Monster Jam RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: New Archives for a new season
Relationships: Cynthia Gauthier/Candice Jolly
Kudos: 1





	Monster Jam RPF

Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly24/11/2020  
Cynthia smiled big kissing Candice's cheek as she prepared the Turkey in a bowl in cold water "i'm gonna be fat after this meal" laughing  
Candice Jolly24/11/2020  
"You say that every time and all you get is cuter." Candice teased, kissing Cynthia softly.  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly24/11/2020  
big cheesy grin shrugging "it's true right? i love you...i'm thankful for you and our babies" grabbing those cheeks kissing back, making deep and loving  
Candice Jolly26/11/2020  
"I love you too, my cheesy girl." Candice teased.  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly26/11/2020  
"mmm" biting lip then winking as she went back to cooking a bit shaking that butt "did i pack enough breast milk packs for Jennifer? and extra undies for Bry?" worried Mom look  
Candice Jolly27/11/2020  
"I'm sure you did, you always overpack babe, relax."  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly27/11/2020  
"i can't just relax baby" giggling and washing her hands "i'm worse than my Momma"  
smiling softly "i really think we should get a Switch for us instead of Bryson having to wait to go to Court's, and they have Animal Crossing, i love our babies and i love my amazing and sexy wifey"  
Candice Jolly12/12/2020  
"You want to spoil us huh babe?" Candice teased, kissing Cynthia gently.  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly12/12/2020  
"that's what i'm good at" smirking again then taking her wifey's hand kissing back, holding the back of Candice's head with the other hand  
"you spoil me" feeling a poke  
Candice Jolly12/12/2020  
"Mmm, I could spoil you right now."  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly12/12/2020  
"mmm go for it" Cynthia smirked then slowly walked off swaying those hips then looking back "coming?"  
Candice Jolly12/12/2020  
Candice smirked, finally following. "Mhm, just enjoying the view babe..."  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly12/12/2020  
giggling and getting to the bedroom sliding her boots off "so..." pulling her dress down exposing her tits being sexy  
"how do they look stud?" flexing a bit  
Candice Jolly12/12/2020  
"Perfect, just like you..." Candice smirked, moving to join her and undress a little.  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly12/12/2020  
"you're perfect Miss Jolly" smiling big watching and finishing now fully naked "mmm" pinching the head playfully, flirting "hey we bringing the babies see the Christmas lights? have a really Jolly Christmas"  
giggling again "Bryson made a note with lights, love his lil can we do this notes"  
Candice Jolly12/12/2020  
"Mmm, we can do." Candice agreed. "Bryson is such a sweetie... we'll have to let him have what he wants."  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly12/12/2020  
smiling again and nodding "just like me huh? and Jennifer will be the same way" laying back rubbing her tits "i love you so much, my Dalmation Sister"  
pulling her wifey over for kisses all over her cheeks, neck, chest  
Candice Jolly12/12/2020  
"Horny girl." Candice laughed, kissing Cynthia's cheeks gently.  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly12/12/2020  
blushing and rubbing Candice's back moaning, toes curled "you have room to talk" rubbing your cock and offering some titty  
Candice Jolly12/12/2020  
"Mmm, you need me that bad babe?"  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly12/12/2020  
"God yes baby" rubbing her feet on Candice's  
stroking slowly "beautiful dick, beautiful tits" sucking a tit offering hers aswell, massaging Candice's dick and balls  
Candice Jolly13/12/2020  
Candice smiled, sucking on Cynthia's chest lightly.  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly13/12/2020  
"mmmm baby" squeezing the balls a bit smiling and kissing her wifey's nose, leaking some milk  
"you absolute stud, i love you, can't believe my Prince Charming is a Princess"  
Candice Jolly19/12/2020  
"Mmm, my princess loves a little, or a lot, of loving huh?" Candice teased, nipping Cynthia's neck gently. "My little ho."  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly19/12/2020  
"she does" smiling big and giggling "your little Ho will be spoiled this year huh?" biting lip at the nip thumbing at the head "mmm 69?"  
Candice Jolly19/12/2020  
"Absolutely spoilt rotten." Candice laughed. "Mmm, 69 and then you have to let me pound my princess.... deal?"  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly19/12/2020  
blushing at the thought "deal" kissing Candice deep  
Candice Jolly19/12/2020  
Candice grinned, kissing back deeply. "Good girl... now, top or bottom?"  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly19/12/2020  
"i'll take bottom so you can fuck my sexy mouth" staring and catching breath from the kiss, her hands rubbing on her wife's chest, tapping her nose then laying back, toes curled  
Candice Jolly19/12/2020  
Candice smirked, kissing Cynthia softly before moving into place, lapping at her woman's clit and pussy instantly she found her settled position.  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly19/12/2020  
kissing back smirking and smacking that booty as Candice settled ontop "mmm omg babe!" licking that cute ass and then the balls sucking on them good then finally taking that mouth watering dick down her throat, bobbing  
Candice Jolly20/12/2020  
"Mmm, good girl." Candice murred.  
Cynthia Gauthier-Jolly20/12/2020  
"mmmm" pulling off licking the head, toes curl again, legs wide open "wanna fuck me my love so we can make out? you and this fat dick honey" goes back to sucking, slurping  
Candice JollyToday at 17:45  
"Mmm, only if you're sure you're ready to cum babygirl..."  
Cynthia Gauthier-JollyToday at 17:46  
"if i hold it in any longer Candice i'll be hurting" adjusting onto her back pulling Candice ontop, kissing deep, her feet on wifey's soft cute ass, fingers running through her hair  
Candice JollyToday at 18:30  
Candice grinned, sliding into Cynthia and kissing her deeply. "Mmm, well I'm glad you want this as bad as I do babe." She teased, pumping just long enough to push them both over the edge.  
Cynthia Gauthier-JollyToday at 18:31  
"good lord baby" Cynthia smiled big snorting with a giggle, toes curling as they made out "ohhhhh ohhhh fuck!" gripping tight as she soon came.


End file.
